Holly Evans and the Tides of Fortune
by rauk
Summary: The circumstances surrounding Holly Evans birth, life and subsequent disappearance from the wizarding world were mysterious, to Severus Snape most of all. He would have never expected that his devotion to his craft would upend his entire life, or change it for the better. After all, where the tides of fortune take us no man can know. Fem!Harry, Severitus.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Severus Snape was not a happy man. Of course, for him 'happy' had always been a relative concept, the meaning of it having always eluded him. He had thought himself happy the day he received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts, which had quickly been topped by his first visit to Diagon Alley that same summer. Oh, he wasn't a muggle-born, he'd understood the concept of magic well enough from an early age; Eileen had seen to that, but he had been kept from the novelties of that world for other reasons.

He scowled over the cauldron as memories of his mother flashed through his mind, uninvited and ambivalent as always, while his hands continued their well rehearsed movements of chopping, stirring and adjusting the intensity of the flame.

"Eileen..." he muttered darkly.

His mother had been quite a talented witch, beautiful to behold, and certainly affectionate enough. But her complete deference to her husband had soured her brilliance. Tobias Snape had been, in so many words, a right bastard. A love for the bottle; 'a wee drop 'o the creature' as he'd call it, which more often than not quickly turned from a drop to heaving gulps, left a man more beast than man who was equally unstable. A fear of all things magical, or rather all things 'abnormal', had rounded out the equation quite nicely.

Oh yes, Eileen had seen to it that he knew enough about the magical world, and even made him feel loved on occasion. Tobias, on the other hand, had seen to it that he resented both of those lessons. He'd still called her mother then, but a particularly nasty lesson on acceptable manly behavior from Tobias had made sure that he'd never do so again. 'A man doesn't cry for his mommy' he'd croaked into Severus' face that day, once he'd given it a thorough once-over with his tender affections.

Severus shook his head to clear the thoughts from his mind. It was useless to dwell on it, both of them were gone now. While he still held fond memories of his mother, out of nostalgia if nothing else, the thought of Tobias rotting a few feet under could actually make the ghost of a smile creep across his set features. It was a bit morbid, he supposed, but then again so was he.

He wasn't an evil man, at least he didn't think so. Not really, he knew he was capable of compassion at least, he'd displayed it often enough even if he was a bit selective about who deserved it. 'And love' a small voice whispered in the back of his mind.

His expression softened a bit at that.

"Lily..." he murmured, dropping a pinch of acramantula hair into the potion before him. It fizzed slightly, a faint vapor the color of primrose wafted up from the cauldron. He allowed himself a small whiff. "Elderflowers..."

It was a stupid, sentimental thing to do. The potion was untested, it could have easily been deadly, but at the moment he didn't care. Elderflowers indeed, a twist of fate perhaps. They had been in bloom that day when he'd ventured over Crestwick Hill from his home on Spinners End and seen her for the first time. Hair the deepest ruby red, like flames or the plum of a Phoenix he'd seen in one of Eileens magical tomes she hid from Tobias behind the undisturbed row of pickled onions in the cellar.

"Eyes the color of spring grass..."

To his irrational embarrassment, he felt unshed tears prickle behind his own eyes. Swallowing hard, he rested the ladle at three-o-clock and went to wash his hands in the basin off the workbench. It would need to simmer for a few hours yet.

He retreated up the creaking stars from the cellar, leaving the door open so any fumes indicating a problem with his brew could alert him. Pouring himself a few fingers of muggle whiskey, he slumped in the worn armchair. It had been oxblood once, he was sure. He thought he could even remember it being thus, but the creaky leather was now the color and texture of clay, cracked from the sun and lack of rain. It was the only affect of Tobias still present at Number 14 Spinners End. He didn't rightly know why he kept it. Certainly not as a keepsake, but the small sitting room just didn't seem the same without the sad piece of furniture positioned in front of the spartan fireplace.

He took a long sip from his glass, and for a long moment he contemplated nothing but the smooth texture of the liquid and the comforting burning sensation it gave as it traveled down his throat, finally resting like a warming charm in his gut. Feeling some of the tension leave him, he allowed his mind to wander once again to the memories of her. Yes, he was capable of love. He'd loved Lily, and despite his glum outlook on life, he'd actually allowed himself to believe for a while that somehow, his future would be one shared with her. He frowned in impotent anger. It might have been, he realized that, and he also knew without any doubt that he had lost her because of his anger and stubborn pride. She had been his only ally, his only true friend. 'And you stabbed her in the back... or worse yet, through the heart' the self-loathing, vindictive part of his mind cackled at him. He knew this part of his psyche well. It was confusing in many ways, while he was now the same sullen fool he could remember being most of his life, he also knew that he'd been happy once. Every memory of Lily was a happy one, in fact. 'Except for the last one'

One word, that's all it takes really. Some wounds are difficult to heal, and some, he'd discovered, are impossible to heal. 'Mudblood'

Even the thought of it made him flinch in his chair. He hated that word. It had taken everything from him, and for no reason other than his wounded pride, and his sick obsession to inflict pain on an adolescent rival. He'd known Potter fancied Lily, so he'd hurt the person who meant most to him in the world to get a smallest jab in. A bad trade if there ever was one. 'And then she died'

He sniffled then, unable to hold back completely, a few tears rolling down his gaunt cheeks. That too, had been his fault. Not by design, of course. He had never been loyal to the Dark Lord, but he had to keep up appearances, he had to deliver something, to prove his usefulness, without it the Order would have fumbled in darkness. He could never have believed that the Dark Lord, of all people, would put stock in seers, prophecy and trickery of the mind. It was because of this that he saw no danger in relaying what he had heard that day at the Hogs Head Inn. 'And it led him straight to her... and the girl.'

He shed no tears for Potter, though he admitted begrudgingly that he'd never had wished death upon the man for a childhood rivalry, or even if he allowed himself to se himself as the victim of a bully. But even if she was Potters child, he could not hold any ill will towards a child of Lilys'. The fact that the girl didn't carry Potters name helped, of course, and a part of him was amused that the heir to an old pureblood line would have a child out of wedlock, even if it had never been confirmed. 'I bet the pompous git was slightly relieved his parents didn't live to see the day' he mused darkly.

It had been over 4 years since that night, the child would be just over 5 years old now. The incessant speculation in The Prophet had died down just about a year after. With no news to report, the readership lost interest in the speculative musings, and the rag finally moved on to other, more pressing issues, such as Minister Bagnolds newest set of robes or if she'd deign to resign or simply croak in her office like her predecessor. Still, the topic of Holly Evans popped up occasionally, and when it did, something always compelled him to drink it all in. It was odd, he'd admit, he felt as if he knew her, but to his knowledge he'd never laid eyes on the child. He and Lily had not been on what one would call speaking terms at the end, but there was something about her. Mainly, if confused him as he normally disliked children.

In fact, this was the very reason why he was back in his childhood home. Normally, he'd spend all year in his quarters at Hogwarts, only returning sporadically to the house to confirm that it was, indeed, still standing. But this latest project required privacy, prying eyes would undermine everything. He liked the mechanics of his job, potions had always been his greatest love, but it was also because of that he found the subject frustrating to teach. It was not a popular subject with the students by any means, and he could never help but take the students disregard his passion as a personal insult. It was a shame, really, he'd taken the job, after all, because he had once genuinely been excited about teaching. But if Albus would continue to deny him the DADA professorship, as he had these past few years, there was little hope of him finding a teaching position where he could combine the desire to teach with a subject that he was competent in, but emotionally detached from. So he had resolved to seek a new career. But it was difficult. His war service was of a clandestine nature, and appearances had to be kept up even after the apparent victory over the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. After all, were it to be known that he had been in Albus pocket all along, keeping tabs on the Death Eaters still walking free would be nigh impossible. Unfortunately for him, this also meant that few people would hire him.

Potions, like they so often did, would provide him with the solution. He'd been working on the formula for two years. A healing potion, and hopefully a popular one at that, would gain him enough credibility and capital to become a respectable apothecary in his own right. The formula, in essence, was a restoration draught. Specifically, it would be able to revert the effects of obliviation. A dangerous potion, of course, and it would need to be strictly controlled, but useful never the less, and hopefully profitable enough. He fished his pocket watch out of his waistcoat and glanced at the time. 'It should be just about ready.'

__~···························~__

As the newly brewed purple liquid sat on the workbench to cool, he scribbled the last set of instructions on a piece of parchment. He wasn't a dunce when it came to spells and charms, but memory charms was not something one practiced regularly. He knew the theory, but he couldn't recall ever having used the charm. Pointing his wand at the parchment, he murmured a concealment charm, the password to unlock it would be the test, the only letters visible read 'The key' in elegant, albeit a bit severe, script.

"Into the fray." he muttered and turned the wand on himself, focusing on his memories of the last 5 minutes.

"Obliviate"

Severus blinked stupidly for a moment, staring blankly at the workbench in front of him before his mind came back into focus. He could feel the slight disorientation of the wipe. He knew why he'd come down here, and what he was doing, but it still felt like he had just woken up after falling asleep standing. He glanced down at the piece of parchment in front of him. 'Of course...'

He took the small vial from the counter, and after taking a deep breath, downed it in one large gulp.

The bitter taste was a bit unexpected, considering the flowery aroma, but he'd had worse. 'It could be a selling point'

He scowled, an odd sensation of an itch at the back of his mind as were it a physical part of his body made itself know. Suddenly, he fell to the floor in agony, bright flashes like lightning raced through him with furious intent.

"_Lily, please..." he pleaded, chasing her down the charms corridor. She walked with a purpose, stomping furiously as she went. Her fiery mane bobbing along with the swift pace. Suddenly, she turned sharply, and he could not help but stop dead at her gaze._

"_what?" she seethed "What could you possibly have to say to me? You've made it clear how you feel about 'people like me'" she emphasized, and he winced back as if she'd slapped him._

"_I... I-" he stammered, his eyes sinking to the floor, but she cut him off._

"_If you're so embarrassed to be seen with me-" she chocked, her breath hitched, and his eyes snapped up to hers in fear. The green pools were threatening to spill over. "I thought you cared about me-" He watched her lover lip tremble, and he couldn't think anymore, as if pushed by some outside force, he moved forward and embraced her tightly._

"_Always..." he whispered hoarsely "more than you know. I love you, Lily, I'm so sorry, I-" she cut him off again, but this time by her lips crashing desperately against his own._

Severus gasped, his head pounded mercilessly and he felt a pressure behind his eyes threatening to plop the globes right out of their sockets. He dragged his convulsing body from the floor, trying to steady himself against the workbench when another flash sent him tumbling against it with a cry of agony.

_Godrics Hollow, he had to admit despite his Slytherin pride, was picture perfect. Ancient and magic friendly, reasonably affordable even on a teachers salary, and once Lily went back to work they'd be quite comfortable. The cottage was spacious, 4 bedrooms and 2 baths, large fireplace suitable for a floo connection and a sitting room large enough to hold both of their extensive collections of book. Perfect._

_He glanced over at the woman beside him, and could instantly tell that he wasn't the only one who thought so. The silly, dreamy grin was a dead giveaway of course, but so was the little twirling dance through the gate in the picket fence._

"_Oh, Sev" she sighed "It's perfect!"_

"_Quite" he drawled teasingly, putting his arm around her shoulders. He let his arm drop slightly, reaching around her waist and landing his hand protectively over the small but noticeable bulge. He crouched down in front of her and fixed her stomach with the best teacher gaze he could muster under the circumstances._

"_And what about you, huh?" he asked seriously "Think this will do?"_

"_You're silly" Lily chuckled "If only your housemates could see you now."_

"_I perish the thought." he chortled._

"_I think she'd be satisfied enough" Lily said, placing her own hand on her stomach "Nice yard, plenty of room for flying with the right wards-"_

"_Flying?" he chocked out, rounding on her._

_Lily laughed at the reaction "Yes, you know, stuff that kids do because it's fun?"_

_Severus grumbled, but had to admit that having a daughter who was sporting was an appealing thought. He never played himself, but he enjoyed Quidditch well enough as a spectator. They strolled through the rather large garden for a while, getting a feel for the place and the surroundings. It really was quite beautiful._

"_Have you given any more thoughts to names yet?" she asked suddenly, sitting down on white bench on the edge of the property towards the woods._

"_Some" he replied, settling down next to her, taking off his jacket and draping it across the backrest._

"_And?" she prodded, poking him in the ribs lightly with her elbow._

"_Well," he ventured "I know you said no flowers, and I still think Rose was a good suggestion by the way, but I was thinking... Holly?" he finished, eying her expectantly._

"_Holly?" she replied, her face contorting slightly as she thought it over "...Holly" she repeated, falling into silence for a moment "I like it..."_

Severus groaned with effort, dragging himself upright, he stumbled towards the stairs to the ground floor. He made it half way up before the visions claimed him again.

"_I can't believe you" she seethed "you want to leave us behind so you can go play hero-"_

"_I don't 'want' to" he growled "I need to, the cause needs me to"_

_Lily huffed in frustration, angry tears forming in her eyes as she willed herself to stare him down again._

"_And what about us? We don't need you?"_

"_Of course..." he sighed in defeat "of course you do, and I need you... both. But in order for this to work completely, I need to be deep undercover, there can be nothing to connect me to my real life."_

"_Albus, damn him..." Lily growled, and despite himself he couldn't help but chuckle._

"_Indeed... but he's right about this, Lily, anyone else would be too suspect. And it could save a lot of lives."_

"_I know." she sighed "I know. But a memory charm?"_

"_The Dark Lord-"_

"_I wish you wouldn't call him that." she frowned_

"_-You-Know-Who is a skilled Legilimens, it's the only way to avoid detection with anycertainty... Besides, Albus is confident he can reverse it completely if he's the one who performs the charm."_

"_And what about us?" she asked, resigned._

"_You'll stay here, we'll put the cottage under the Fidelius, and someone from the Order will stay here with you as well..." he said, pausing for a moment "Potter, I think." he finished with a scowl._

_Lily sighed, but nodded. She tucked Holly into her carrier by to sofa and stood, letting him embrace her. "So, when do we begin?"_

With a final grunt, he managed to grab a pinch of floo power, throwing it into the fireplace "Hogwarts, Hospital Wing" he croaked out hoarsely, and with a brilliant green light, he was spirited away.

_~···························~_

Consciousness returned to him slowly and painfully. His head was still pounding, and he struggled to even squint against the bright light. A felt a familiar presence appeared at his side.

"What did you do to yourself, Severus?" Poppy Pomfrey tutted gently but sternly "Took me an hour just to figure out what to do!"

He tried to answer her, despite himself, but a low wheezing was all that left his chapped lips. Blessedly, the Matron anticipated this, and he was soon sipping cool water from a straw. Smacking his lips, he tried again.

"New formula" he croaked

"Mhm, I thought as much" she replied disapprovingly. "The pain and pepper-up potions should be taking effect any minute, I administered them not 2 minutes before you roused."

With that, he felt his mind clear almost instantly, the pain dulled to a soft throbbing in his temples. The previous nights events came crashing back, and he shot out of bed stumbling slightly but remained standing.

"Severus, you really should-"

"I have to go." He interrupted, buttoning his waistcoat "My robes?"

"Severus, really," she pressed on "I must insists that you stay for at least a few hours to-"

"I'll be in the headmasters office." he grumbled, ignoring the witch and swooping out of the room, robes billowing behind him.

He strode with purpose and determination down the abandoned corridors, his jaw set tightly. 'Holly...'

Albus had some explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"Licorice Snaps." he barked as he approached the Gargoyle guarding the headmasters office. The stone creature eyed him wearily for a moment. He had a generally poor relationship with the various ornaments, paintings and semi-sentient artifacts that littered the old castle, his interactions with them rarely passed without an indignant _'I never'_, _'In my day'_ or the occasional rant regarding _'Young whippersnappers'_. The gargoyle seemed to sniff haughtily before finally stepping aside, producing the ascending staircase to the office. Severus tapped his hand against his thigh impatiently, he'd never understood the need for the overly complicated staircase. The ascent was certainly not high enough to warrant the automation for the purpose of comfort, and the irritating slowness of it certainly didn't save any time.

With muttered ramblings of the indignities of muggle lifts, he crossed the small reception area outside the office and proceeded without delay to push the massive oak doors open.

"Albus!" He barked as he entered the spacious room. The headmaster, seated behind his ornate desk, looked up from his parchment peering at him from under his half-moon spectacles.

"By all means, Severus, do come in." he said in a somewhat tired drawl, laced as it was with guarded mirth. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"You could start by explaining what the fuck-" he managed to scream, before noticing that no sounds were escaping him. He looked upon Albus murderously. The older wizard still had his wand pointed at him from casting the silencing charm.

"Now, Severus, while there are very few students in the castle at the moment, this is still an educational institution. Do try to keep civil." he admonished lightly, though the nearly ever present twinkle in his eyes belied his amusement at the outburst.

Severus paced angrily in front of the desk for a moment, before slumping heavily into the plush dragonhide armchair facing the headmaster. Glaring daggers at the older man, he eventually nodded his assent. Albus flicked his wand again, canceling the charm, meeting his eyes expectantly. Severus worked his jaw tightly for a moment before speaking.

"I finished a new formula today." he seethed.

"One would think such a feat would put you in a better mood, it usually does after all?"

_'Hardly a feat' _he mused despondently to himself _'with those side-effects I'll be lucky to sell it as a poison'_

"It reverses the effects of obliviation" he clarified, fixing Albus with a murderous gaze once more.

The aged headmaster stared blankly at him for a moment, saying nothing. Severus wondered briefly if he was plotting his escape, or perhaps mentally preparing to duel him right there in the office.

"So... you know, then?" he finally asked tentatively.

Severus said nothing, but simply kept his eyes firmly fixed on the other man. Albus waited a moment before sighing deeply.

"What do you want me to say, Severus?"

"Why don't we start with 'why'?"

_~···························~_

Albus lingered by the small dresser behind his office, filling a snifter with a measure of fine brandy from the ever present crystal decanter. Bringing it to his nose, he savored the aroma before allowing himself a generous sip of the amber liquid. He gestured slightly to Severus with the glass in inquiry, but received a curt shake of the head in response. Wincing inwardly, simple placating pleasantries would not work it would seem. He wandered back to his chair and sat down.

"We still needed you, Severus," he began tentatively, twirling the glass around, pretending to study it intently "Voldemorts followers are still about, and you're the only one left on the inside."

"I understand why you wanted me to remain at my... post" he sneered "What I _don't_ understand is why you kept my memories from me" his voice rose steadily in volume as he spoke. He got to his feet and slammed both hands hard against the tabletop.

"You were supposed to undo the charm as soon as the mission was complete." he seethed "So why didn't you? The Dark Lord is gone!"

Albus held up a hand to halt the tirade.

"Do you remember when you came to see me after the attack at Godrics Hollow, Severus?" he said sadly.

"I-" Severus bristled, turning away from the older wizard to hide the flash of anguish that crossed his face.

"I told you then that it was not over... He will return, Severus, and when he does the girl will be in terrible danger. She had to be protected, protection you could not provide."

"I'm her father!" he roared as he turned on the man "You had no right! No right to use my family for your twisted-"

"Whatever I have done," Albus said menacingly, standing to meet his gaze over the desk "I have done in service to the wizarding world... For the greater good, Severus."

Severus turned around and stalked over to a window off the side of the office. Grabbing the windowsill, working his knuckles white as he collected himself.

"Where is she, Albus?" he asked softly after a long, uncomfortable silence "Where is my little girl?"

Albus blanched slightly, it was unusual for his potions master to be soft spoken. The man sounded nearly broken as he spoke the words. He sighed.

"Severus, I must insist that you think it over, she is safest where she is."

"I will be taking her, Albus. You can delay it, but it will happen."

"The wards rely on-"

"Yes, yes, I know. I am fully capable of protecting her, Albus, I'll put the house under the Fidelius, just..." he paused exasperated "just tell me where she is."

Albus stared at him for a moment, his jaw working tentatively while he considered his options. Severus was correct, the man was not a fool after all, even without assistance he would find the girl. Any refusal on his part would only serve to drive a valuable ally away from him. And there were other concerns to consider; despite himself, and the fact that he normally had no trouble distancing himself from the decisions he had to make, he did care for the boy, and even considered him if not a friend, then at least more than simply an acquaintance.

"Lilys sister" he admitted, finally, regarding Severus carefully.

"You-" he sputtered "You put her with the _muggles_?"

"Severus-" Albus began, but was cut off briskly.

"Where. is. She?"

"Surrey" he muttered "Little Whingin, Privet Drive."

Severus said nothing else, he turned on his heels and stormed out of the office, leaving the headmaster behind, lips pressed thin under his ample beard.

_~···························~_

He all but stumbled down the steps of the main entrance and out onto the grounds. It was now near mid day, the weather having warmed considerably as the last vestiges of winter gave way to spring. He strode purposefully down towards the main gates and the nearest disapparation point. He walked past the path down to the Black Lake and glanced down towards the waters edge briefly, catching a glimpse of a lone tentacle splashing in the shallows. Despite the indignities he'd suffered here as a student, he still found the grounds peaceful on any normal day. Today, however, was not a normal day. He had to stop halfway down the path, feeling himself on the verge of hyperventilating. He raised his face towards the sky with closed eyes and took a few steadying breaths.

_'I should have known' _he berated himself _'Somehow, I should have known'_

He reached the front gates, passing by the towering ornate totems topped with winged boars. He strode a few yards yet down the path, until he felt himself pass through the outermost of the massive wards, and immediately felt his body contort into nothingness, and with a crack he dissaparated.

In the same instant, a loud crack rang through a deserted alley just off Preshwick Lane on the outskirts of the sleepy suburb of Little Whinging, Surrey. Severus Snape took a moment to observe his surroundings, making sure that his entrance had gone unnoticed. It was not normally a problem, muggles, in general, did not notice those things they did not expect to see or that which their minds could not make sense of. One still needed to be careful though, there was always the off chance that one would be noticed, children especially were irritatingly perceptive, muggle and magical alike.

Satisfied he had not been noticed, Severus took the time to chastise himself for not thinking to at the very least replace his robes for something less... noticeable. Having little patience for doing any alterations using his wand, being quite certain he'd be unable to do anything but a botched job of it in his present state, he decided that his robes would simply have to pass for a long trench coat. He stalked out onto the street and began his search. It occurred to him quickly that he had little idea on how he was to find the correct address. Albus had provided him with the street name, _'Mighty generous of him'_, but he had little in the way of directions, and certainly no map to consult. He was sure one could be found easily in any muggle records office, but he had had close to no interactions with the muggle world since the early seventies. He passed by a buss stop, and consulted the chart in search for clues, but was quickly disappointed when he realized that while the board did hold a map, it showed only a route diagram, and not the surrounding environs. He was quickly growing frustrated with his predicament, but most of all with his feeling of helplessness. He was a grown wizard after all, yet here he was, as lost as a small child who wanders off from his parents on his first outing to Diagon Alley.

He decided that a methodical search was the only solution to the issue, and he stalked the streets of the suburban community for ours without results. The fact that every street, and indeed every house was identical in both construction, but strangely enough even in way of decoration, gardening choices and in most cases even the cars parked on the small driveway out front were of a similar make, model and color. He decided he found it monumentally depressing. The neighborhoods were affluent enough, far more so than his own upbringing, but the sterility was sure to stifle any form of creativity or expression. The neighborhoods of his native Cokeworth had suffered from the very sameness of architecture that he saw here, of course, but the people who lived there had been far more varied in how they chose to present their homes, and a place that felt more stifling than Spinners End was not a place to be held in high regard. He passed by the occasional muggle out for a late evening stroll, a light jog or walking their dogs, and he was grateful for the notice-me-not charm he had cast shortly after beginning his grid search. The sun had set long ago now, and he stopped at an intersection to fish his pocket watch out of his waistcoat. _'Nearly ten-o-clock' _he mused. He might have to give up for the evening, urgent or not, calling on someones home this late , even though it was Saturday, was not likely to go over kindly.

He had just about resolved to return tomorrow instead, when a familiar figure standing on the sidewalk further down the street caught his eyes. The woman was short and looked quite frail, dressed in a sun-kissed tweed coat that had once been bright pink stood watching over a not-so-small glaring of cats. _'Arabella Figg'_. He'd gotten to know the woman during the war. A squib, but a competent information gatherer in her own right and as such, despite her lack of magical ability a full-fledged member of the Order. He refused to believe her presence there was an accident. While it was not uncommon for squibs to take up residence in the muggle world, Arabella was, much like the Hogwarts caretaker Argus Filch, much too eccentric to do so with any real effectiveness. He approached the woman slowly, but without creeping, and could hear her alternating between tutting and cooing at the little herd of felines around her feet as he got closer. He muttered a quiet _finite _and cleared his throat.

"Arabella..." he said, carefully measuring his voice but failing to put any warmth behind it, fake or otherwise.

The frail woman gasped and turned her face quickly to face him.

"Who-?" she started, but soon recognition shone over her features "Professor Snape, sir?"

"Indeed."

"What might you be doing here at this hour, professor? Awfully late to stroll among the muggles it is, not that I mean to pry of course, but-"

Severus held up a hand to stop her "I'm looking for something... or rather someone, Arabella. Might you know the way to Privet Drive?"

"Why, yes professor" she said carefully "It's just over there, two streets over" she pointed due west

"I'm-" he began, silently debating with himself if he should engage the woman further, or keep the reason for his presence to himself. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, he continued "I'm looking for someone... Holly Evans."

"Oh" Arabellas eyes widened noticeably "... why?" she asked worriedly.

"She's-" he berated himself for his insecurity, suddenly feeling 15 again having just been caught inside the restricted section without permission "... my daughter." he finished quietly.

It was dangerous information, he knew, and part of him was shocked that he had given it so freely. Another part of him, however, reasoned that an Order member could surely be trusted, at least to a point. And after all, he had already resolved to deal with the situation. One way or the other, his days as an infiltrator was over. After all, having a child with a muggleborn witch was not something the former cronies of the Dark Lord would look too favorably upon.

Arabella regarded him silently for a moment before responding.

"I can see that," she said finally, and Severus was momentarily taken aback by the acknowledgment "Has your hair, she does, professor. All black and straight-like it is"

He stared at her blankly, unsure of what to say. He was a private man, unwilling to show emotions publicly or in front of anyone at all, but he could feel his heart warm at the words. _'She looks like me?' _The last time he'd seen her she'd been barely 7 months old, far too early to discern any permanent distinguishing features. The mop of hair had been black then as well, of course, but the eyes had been nearly pitch black as well. He'd once joked that she looked a bit like a shark going for the kill, or a goblin who'd just landed a big commission. Much to Lilys chagrin.

"Well-" he said, clearing his throat "Would you happen to know which number..."

"Oh yes professor, the Dursley family lives at number four." she provided, seemingly quite satisfied about being able to help "Though I suppose I should..." she trailed off.

"Yes?" he prodded impatiently.

Arabella looked quite uncomfortable and apprehensive.

"Well, you see professor, there's something... not right, in that house." she explained, wringing her hands together.

"In what way?"

"Well, the girl, she's all quiet like, she is. And so small, even for her age I'd say. And dressed in rags most days"

Severus blanched at this. He was an educator after all, he'd seen the signs often enough.

"Comes over to mine now and then she does, the girl. 'Aunt Petunia told me to go away' she'll say. And eat like her life depends on it she will, too, even when It's just plain cabbage I can offer she'll eat a mighty helping..."

Severus stood rigidly in place, grinding his teeth.

"That way, you said?" he asked in a low voice, nodding slightly westward.

"Yes, quite right professor."

"Ver well." he said, starting to stride off quickly towards Privet Drive. After walking a few steps, he stopped, and after standing still a moment he glanced over his shoulder "Thank you, Arabella."

The woman nodded meekly before turning back to her cats once more.

_~···························~_

The house on number four seemed deserted at first glance. No car in the driveway, and completely dark except for a faint light coming from what he assumed to be the kitchen. He decided to take his chances. He could handle Petunia Evans when he was 10, he could certainly do so now if the need should arise. He approached the door carefully, not wishing to set off any wards, or Merlin forbid, a muggle alarm system. He pointed his wand at the lock, hearing the bolt slide away easily from the locking charm.

He made his way into the dark hallway. He He could see the door to the kitchen further down the hall, slightly ajar. There was indeed a faint light coming from within, a single light bulb if he'd care to guess. The house was immaculate, it smelt strongly of artificial citrus, and it reminded him of the muggle hospital he'd had to visit once as a child after one of Tobias more indulgent weekends. He shuddered involuntarily and walked softly further into the hallway. He saw a small hatch at the base of the stairs, it was hanging open and he peered inside. There was a light on, a bare bulp hung from the low ceiling, he frowned. On the floor was a thin mattress, a lumpy pillow and a worn, gray blanket. On the shelves that acted as bedpost for the impromptu bed were stored an assortment of what could only be described as 'rubbish'; a few broken tin soldiers, a story book of some sort with it's cover missing that seemed to have been submerged in water at some point and a half-ball of orange yarn. A feeling of dread crept up along his spine, _'Surely not...'_

His head snapped to the left has he heard a very faint, muffled noise from the kitchen. He moved to investigate, approaching the sightly open door very carefully. He peered inside, at first he could see nothing, but after shifting his position to look further down the length of the kitchen he could see her, for the first time in over four years he laid eyes upon his daughter. A very small shape sat at the kitchen table, or more accurately, kneeling upon one of the chairs to properly reach the tabletop. He could identify the sounds now, soft sobs and sniffles. She appeared to be cutting band-aid from a roll, a muggle first-aid kit sat on the table in front of her, but the child's hands appeared to be shaking. He glanced in the other direction into the kitchen itself, to make sure there was no one else there at the moment. His eyes fell upon the refrigerator, and he felt another twinge of fear as he saw it was bolted shut with a padlock. At that moment, he heard another sound coming from the girl at the table, a hicup followed by a shaky exhale. His heart ached at the sound, and unable to stop himself any longer, he walked into the kitchen gently and approached the table.

The girl seemed to be very aware of her surroundings, she turning sharply on the chair, letting out a small, strangled squeel.

"Holly..." he whispered almost inaudibly, but sure that the girl had heard him as he saw her eyes widen further.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: Phew, 10k words in a few days. I figured I should add a quick note to break anonymity a bit. Chapter 3 is here, less than 24 hours after I finished Chapter 2. I'm having a bout of inspiration at the moment, and I can't promise this pace for all future updates, but for the moment the words are virtually pouring out. I want to thank everyone who has decided to favorite or follow (and in some cases, both) this story in the short few days it's been up. Any reviews would be most welcome as well. Now, enjoy.**_

3.

The little girl in front of him let out another squek and shuffled backwards, making the chair drag a few inches over the floor.

"Shh, it's all right, I won't hurt you." he said quickly, careful to keep his voice devoid of any of its usual harshness. With great difficulty he managed to suppress the urge to simply lunge forward and scoop her up in his arms. It would no doubt frighten the child beyond belief, and he was not entirely unaware of his own uncanny resemblance to the Grim Reaper, which was unlikely to work in his favor. He looked the girl over carefully. Arabella had been right, he could see himself in the girl quite clearly. The hair was indeed the same, though the girl looked like she'd never had a proper haircut, the thick, straight drapes of black velvet reached beyond the small of her back, where it seemed to have been cut roughly with kitchen scissors, likely to keep the child from accidentally stepping on it. The eyes, however, were what captivated him; deep green pools, still wide with shock stared up at him, _Lily_ stared up at him. But something was wrong, he could see it straight away. The girl was dirty, dark streeks crossed her face, and her clothes all the same shade of greyish-green appeared to be several sizes too big. Her features appeared sunken and sullen as well, as if she hadn't slept in a fortnight.

"A-auntie and Uncle Vernon aren't home." she piped up after a moment. Her voice was high, as expected of course, but it also quivered nervously, and still thick from the crying that was belied by her wet cheeks.

"They left you here, alone?" he asked, cocking one of his eyebrows. The very idea enraged him, but he it wouldn't do to explode at this stage. The girl nodded, casting her eyes down to the tabletop.

"I was bad" she whispered with a sniffle.

"In what way?" he asked with a frown, finding it difficult to imagine what could prompt someone to leave such a young child alone at night despite being quite liberal in the punishment department himself. The girl bit her lip nervously and made a very obvious show of looking anywhere but up.

"I let Ripper eat the garden gloves" she whimpered as fresh tears formed in her eyes "I didn't mean too. They were going on a trip and they said that if I finished all the yardwork I could come, but then Ripper ate the gloves and I wasn't done-" she started rambling.

Severus was distressed. He wanted to comfort the child, but part of him, the rational part, reminded him that it was too early, he might make things worse. Still, he wasn't about to just do nothing. He stepped forward and sat on the chair next to her, gratified when she didn't immediately flinch away from him.

"Holly," he began softly "let me see your hands."

The girl looked up at him fearfully. He winced, but realized that she wasn't afraid of him specifically. _'She's afraid I'll be angry about something... that she hurt herself?'_

"I promise it won't hurt" he beckoned.

"What's your name?" she asked. He soften his expression, but mentally berated himself for not introducing himself sooner, of course the girl would be weary of strangers.

"My name is Severus" he responded kindly.

Slowly, she nodded and held her hands out towards him. He swore to himself. The tiny hands were caked in dirt and dried blood. He could see several cuts, all looking decidedly on the verge of being inflamed. Without thinking he produced his wand and cast a cleaning charm. The dried blood and dirt evaporated instantly, and the cuts, now free of constriction, began to slowly trickle blood again. He quickly followed suit with a simple healing charm, and the injuries instantly closed over with a soft glow. The girl gasped and looked at him wide-eyed.

"How did you do that." she breathed.

"Magic" he said curtly, and the she blanched in response.

"You can't say that word" she yelped ominously "Uncle Vernon doesn't like that word, there is no magic he says, b-but there is-" she rambled, before stopping herself, biting down on her lower lip again.

Severus offered a small smile to reassure her.

"Magic is very real, Holly. In fact you're a witch."

"I'm a witch?" she replied, eyes widening even more.

"Tell me, have you ever done anything or made something happen that you couldn't explain?"

She nodded "uh huh, last year in playgroup, Mrs. Atkins hair turned blue, and I had just painted a picture of her but Dudley stole the yellow crayon so I had to use blue." she said, furrowing her brow in contemplation "And once when Ripper was chasing me, I got stuck on the roof. Auntie and Uncle Vernon were really mad" she added the latter in a whisper.

_'Wandless, spontaneous change of physical properties and accidental apparation.' _Severus mused as he cocked an eyebrow again. He was impressed, the child clearly had potential if properly nurtured. He also noticed that she seemed very well spoken for her age, and while he usually dealt with children from the ages of eleven and up, he'd met enough of them to know that this girl spoke in away that belied intelligence and a keen, observant mind. Proper nurturing, yes, but it was obvious that's not what she had received here. Accidental magic was something to be celebrated, Merlin knows his mother had been happy when he first manifested, even if she worried that it would happen in front of Tobias.

"That's very normal, Holly, all witches and wizards experience accidental magic when they're young." he told her with what he hope was a reassuring smile. He actually believed he succeeded, the pride he felt allowed him to mask his growing anger with the girls guardians.

"So it's a good thing?" she asked tentatively.

"A very good thing" he confirmed with a nod.

She sat quietly for a moment, studying her newly healed hands before looking up at him again.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, though she no longer seemed to be upset, but rather curious.

"Well, I-" he began, stopping to plan out how to handle the next step. "Holly, what do you know about your parents?"

The girl frowned, the subject was obviously not one she was used to. "Auntie said they died when I was just a baby. Said daddy was a drunk and they crashed their car, and he and mum died."

Severus pressed his lips into a thin line, biting down on his tongue to stop himself from letting out the growl he was holding.

"They told you-" he began, schooling his features as he heard his voice coming out cold and harsh. "Holly," he started over, softer this time "you know that not everyone on the world is kind, don't you?"

The girl nodded in response _'Of course she does, you old fool, she's living in the care of some fine examples'_

"Well, your mother was killed by one of those people. A bad wizard, as bad as they come in fact. She was a very brave woman to face him."

The girls eyes widened in surprise rather than shock this time, and she sat very still while she considered the information she'd been given.

"What about my daddy?" she asked after a while "Did the bad man hurt him too?"

"No," Severus began "Well, yes, he did, but he didn't die-" he stopped talking and sighed, _'I have better just come out and say it'_

"Holly, I... I'm your father."

To his surprise, the girl didn't appear shocked or all that overwhelmed. She did look quite skeptical as he regarded him, but that was not entirely surprising. In fact, he found himself to be quite proud of her for not simply taking anything she was told as absolute truth. After a moment, he thought he could see a flash of recognition on her face.

"If you're my daddy, then why do I live here?" she asked quietly, almost accusingly, as if there was more to the question but she was afraid to ask.

"Well, I've been... sick, for a few years." he said, not wishing to lie but not trusting himself able to explain the whole truth in a way she could understand. Especially since he could hardly understand it himself.

"I just got better, and came here as soon as I could."

She considered his explanation for a moment and nodded before she started chewing on her lip again and wringing her hands. Severus noticed she seemed to do this often.

"Holly, what is it?"

"Can I come with you?" she whispered, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Severus smiled softly.

"Yes, of course, that's why I came. Do you want to come with me?"

She grinned broadly at him and nodded vigorously.

"Alright, let's collect your things" he said, standing up.

Holly stood as well, or rather jumped off the chair. She held out her hand to him, and Severus took it into his own and started walking out into the hallway. Suddenly, he felt her tugging on his hand. Glancing down at her, he caught the motion as she drooped and started to go limp, he caught her quickly with his other arm as she fainted in front of him. Scooping her up in his arms cupped her face with his free hand.

"Holly! Petal, can you hear me?" he said frantically.

The small child in his arms seemed to be waking up, but all he could hear were soft mumbles. He felt panicked, trying to decide the best coarse of action. Spinners End was out of the question. He had a well-stocked supply of pepper-up and healing potions, but he had no idea what was wrong with her. And the house was in no state to bring a child in to live with him. He had no bed for her to sleep in, he doubted if he even had food. He had thought to bring her to his quarters at Hogwarts at first while he got the house in order. _'Hogwarts! Of course!'_

He walked briskly out into the cool night air, checking quickly up and down the street to make sure there were no unwanted spectators.

"Alright, petal, we're going to apparate. It will be a bit uncomfortable and might make you a bit sick, but it's the fastest way." he waited for a response, but all he received was the same incoherent mumbling. He clutched Holly to his chest and concentrated, and with a crack they both disapparated, leaving the sleepy street of Privet Drive in silence once more.

_~···························~_

A loud crack rang through the dark woods outside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as they both appeared on the path in front of the large ironwork gate. Holly stirred almost immediately, her eyes snapping open as she leaned out from Severus' shoulder and retched, emptying her already empty stomach of the small amount of water she had managed to drink after her aunt and uncle had left earlier that evening.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" she fretted in terror, trying to look up at Severus.

"Shh, it's alright petal, everyone gets sick the first time." he soothed, clutching her to his chest again and stroking her back.

He began to walk briskly up to path towards the castle. Halfway there, he could feel the child go limp where before she had been quite stiff. Unsure if she had fainted once more or simply fallen asleep, he increased his pace towards the hospital wing.

Kicking the heavy double-doors open, he immediately shouted for the matron as he entered the long hall.

"Poppy!"

The school matron appeared from her office quite quickly, considering the late hour. Like all staff, her private quarters were joined with her office.

"Severus, what in the world?" she asked dazedly, until she laid eyes on the child in his arms. Her demeanor immediately changed to her normal, business-like routine.

"And who is this?"

"Holly Evans." he responded hotly.

"...Severus?" she began, eyebrows shooting up into her fringe in shock.

"She's my daughter, Poppy" he snapped irritably "She's fainted at least once, I don't know if she's asleep or-"

"Alright, alright. Bring her to the bed." she replied, indicating the cot nearest to the office.

Severus gingerly put the child down on the soft, white linen, stroking her hair away from her face. For the first time, he saw the bright red scar previously obscured by her thick fringe.

"Step back, Severus, I'll take care of her."

He was about to object, but took a few steps back, allowing the witch to work in peace.

Poppy Pomfrey moved methodically, her wand working fervently over the small body on the bed. Diagnostic spells followed in quick succession as she muttered to a dict-a-quill floating over the bedside table together with a metal clipboard. TO Severus it felt like hours before she finally stopped, gathering the clipboard and turning to face him.

"She appears to simply be asleep for the moment, out of exhaustion I'd suspect. You say she fainted?"

"Yes" he muttered "When we stood to leave, she just collapsed. She had some cuts and bruises on her hands and wrists when I arrived, but I mended them. When she collapsed I apparated us here, I didn't know what else to do, I-"

"Severus" Poppy interrupted him "You did the right thing by getting her to me as quickly as possible." She assured him, but her face was set in a scowl.

"She's in a bad way, Severus. Malnourished, severely so, as well as dehydrated. The latter is easily remedied with a fluid replacement potion, but we will have to start her on a regimen of nutrition supplements as well. There's also-" she stopped, frown deepening. Severus looked at her in trepidation, urging her to go on.

"There is also evidence of... physical injuries. Bruises on her arms and legs, a rib that was recently bruised but seems to have gone untreated. I don't think it's painful anymore, but I will treat it just to make sure. We've all seen these kinds of injuries before, Severus, sadly, do you know if...?"

"Yes," he said hoarsely "I believe so, I didn't ask but from what I saw in that house I do not doubt it."

Poppy nodded sadly and returned to Hollys bedside. She produced two vials and gingerly poured them down her throat, rubbing it gently to easy the swallowing reflex. She noted the administration down on her clipboard.

"Shell sleep through the night, and the rib should be corrected completely by morning as it had nearly healed on it's own. The dehydration should be relieved by then as well."

"Thank you, Poppy" he said with a nod "I will be staying."

"Severus, I can alert you when she wakes-"

He held up a hand to stop her, fixing her with a glare.

"I will be staying."

She set her jaw before nodding. "Very well."

"Could you make sure the headmaster gets a copy of that?" he asked, indicating the clipboard in her hand.

"Well, yes. Though we don't normally inform Albus of the results of medical examinations of students. And Miss Evans isn't even a student."

"I know," Severus said gravely "But he should see this one."

_~···························~_

Severus paced the length of the hospital wing for some time, still agitated from the nights exploits. A part of him wanted to seek out Petunia and her husband ans simply kill them for what they had done. He hadn't seen Petunia since they were children, but what he did remember was not pleasant. He and Lily and not been invited to her wedding, of course, not that they would have gone, but this was something he would have believed beyond even her.

He sighed and stopped by Hollys bed once more. Taking one of the plain chairs that stood next to the bedside table, he transfigured it into a comfortable armchair and sat down. There would not be much sleep to be had this night, not for him at least. He watched his daughter sleep in complete awe. It felt like the first time he had held her in St. Mungos. _'Merlin, it feels like a lifetime ago' _he mused, a smile played on his lips at the memory. She had been so small and fragile then, much like she was now. Yet he had missed so much, years of her life, her first bouts of accidental magic. He and Lily had often debated what it would be, and it saddened him that they hadn't been there for it, either of them.

He heard the doors open silently behind him, and soft footsteps approaching.

"Albus" he greeted coolly in a low voice without turning around.

The older wizard stood at the foot of Hollys bed, a sad, near crestfallen expression on his face. He watched the young with sleep in silence for a long moment before turning his eyes on the other man.

"Severus... If I had known..." he said sadly. "I placed Arabella there to keep an eye on the girl, she did mention that the girl was small for her age, but I never suspected... this."

"Did you bother to make sure?" Severus growled silently "Did you check, even once?"

The silence was all the confirmation he needed, and Severus scoffed at it.

"I'll be taking her home with me, Albus."

"I never doubted it Severus, and it would appear it's for the best after all." Albus responded sullenly. He was disappointed in himself. He had been right about the wards, of this he was certain, there was no safer place in the world for the girl. But the best protection in the world means very little of those doing the protecting does you harm.

"It is." Severus seethed.

Silence fell upon the two men once more, but Albus made no motion to leave. Severus felt his anger simmer down slightly, the old coot did seem genuinely repentant, and had yet to make any effort dissuading him from his plans.

"I shall require to make arrangements, Albus. A direct floo connection between my office and my home, for starters."

"I have foreseen as much, my boy." Albus responded "It's been quite a few years since one of our professors required to commute home every evening, but we do have regulations in place for such eventualities."

Severus simply nodded in response. He had contemplated this while pacing, as Head of House, he would be required to be available at all hours, but a straight floo connection and a few alert charms on his office door would effectively make the house on Spinners End and extension of his private quarters. He'd have to see about arrangements during the days, however, at least until Holly started school. _'Do I even want her in muggle school? Should I hire a tutor?' _he mused nervously. He suddenly realized that while he now remembered being a new parent, he had not had the time to grow into it, as the healers had assured him and Lily they would, and he felt more than apprehensive now at the task before him. '_Apprehensive but grateful' _he added mentally as he looked upon his sleeping daughter _'She's worth it, I'll make it work.'_

His eyes flicked back to Albus, and he scowled as he noticed the knowing smile that graced the mans lips.

"Well, I will leave you to it, Severus. Do call on me should you require any assistance." He said and excused himself.

Severus slumped back in the armchair to continue his pondering. He looked out over the Highland outside the large window. The darkness was starting to fade, and the pitch black of night had given way to the deep blue, it would be dawn soon. He was pulled form his reverie as he heard Holly stir in her bed. He looked up and found a pair of half-lidded green eyes looking at him. A grin spread across his face as he leaned forward, placing a hand gently over hers.

"Hello, petal." he whispered.

"Daddy?" she said tiredly, and he felt his heart swell.


	4. Chapter 4

_**_**Authors Note:**_ Ok, so finally a new chapter, a bit delayed. Hopefully I'll have more time soon, but recently I've been swamped at work. I'd also like to thank those who have reviewed the story so far, and I'm glad to see that those responses have been positive.**_

4.

_The dream was a familiar one, one she'd had often. Two people talking, a man and a woman. She never could make out what they were saying, and most of the time they were out of sight and all she could see was a creamy white ceiling and a collection of tiny animals hanging on strings above her head. Then she would feel herself being lifted, and she'd giggle at the soaring feeling in her stomach. Her face brushed against a sea of flowing red hair, the softer voice would hum in her ear, singing a song she couldn't place. It was comforting and safe, she liked it. She'd feel another pair of hands, rougher and larger but very gentle take a hold of her, and the sea of red was replaced by thick, flowing locks of raven black. She found them fascinating, she'd tug on one of them. A deep voice chuckled, she could feel the rumbling in the mans chest as he said something over her head. She liked this voice to. She opened her yes and squinted in the light, surprised at first. Usually when she woke up it was dark, the comforting feeling from the dream would evaporate quickly. But when her eyes adjusted she could see the same tuft of black hair next to her, he spoke with a familiar, deep rumble, and she remembered._

"_Daddy?"_

__~···························~__

"There really _are _dragons?" the girl sat up in her bed excitedly, eyes the size of emerald tea saucers "Can we see one? Where do they-"

Severus couldn't help but chuckle "Easy, Holly, you're supposed to be resting, remember?"

Holly lay back down against the large pillow and pouted slightly, but didn't argue much as she let herself melt into the unfamiliar but very comfortable fluff. Severus inclined his head for the fifth time to the half-eaten sandwich on the bedside table, nodding appreciatively when Holly took another bite.

"To answer your question" he continued "Yes, there truly are dragons. Hardly any wold ones though, not anymore, and certainly not in Britain. There is a reservation in Wales though. Lots of creatures that muggles think are mythical are, in fact, quite real."

Holly, unable to contain her curiosity, swallowed her mouthful only half chewed. "Really?" she said with a slight cough "Like what?"

"_Which_" Severus corrected automatically "And any number of beasts. Sphinxes, minotaurs, pixies..." he trailed off "It's a long list. Then of course there are all manner of beings as well that the muggles believe are mythical, Goblins, for example."

Hollys eyes grew wide again. "Are they bad, like in the stories?"

Severus coughed to hide a laugh threatening to escape "No, well, that depends on what you mean. They are not the most pleasant company, usually, but not any more evil than any witch or wizard per se. A bit short and to the point, most people would say. They are usually excellent with numbers and the like, so for most of the bookkeeping that goes on, goblins are hired. They also run Gringotts."

"What's Gri-Gringotts?"

"The wizarding bank."

"Wizards have their own bank?"

Severus smirked, _Inquisitive child indeed._

He nodded and pulled out his small coin purse from his robes and produced a few coins.

"Indeed. While the rest of Britain uses the Pound, we have the Galleon, so since we use a different kind of money, we need our own bank." he said, holding up the largest of the coins and handing it to her. She fingered it in reverence.

"Is it real gold?"

"Is there any other kind?" he asked amused.

"Uh huh" she answered bobbing her head "Auntie has lots of necklaces and earrings and stuff that look like gold but aren't, she gets really mad when you say so, too."

Severus inwardly cursed Lilys sister, but carefully avoid the show any indication of it lest the girl think him angry with her. Even with their short time together, he had learned that his daughter was extremely sensitive and observant of the moods and temperaments of those around her. A part of him was glad for it, the girl obviously had a keen mind, and this combined with a well developed ability to read the people around her would serve her well in life. But at the same time, she knew why she had developed this ability early, after all he had done so himself for the very same reasons, and seen it far too often in the children sorted into his house once he took on the duties as head of house. It was a defense mechanism often seen in abused children or those who had parents with unsavory habits. He shook the disturbing implications from his mind and smiled what he hoped was a reassuring smile at his daughter, _'She will never have to worry about that again, I will see to it'_

"That's enough of that for now. Why don't you have a nap for a while?"

"But I'm not tired." she replied indignantly, though the slight droop of her eyelids told a very different tale.

"I know" he said with a smirk "but it will do you good. Besides, I have a few things I have to take care of, but I will be back soon. If you need anything, madam Pomfrey is just through that door there." he pointed out the office door for her. His smile faltered when he saw that the girl now looked quite distressed.

"What's wrong, petal?" he said, placing his hand over hers on the bedspread."

"Can't you stay?" she asked weakly, her eyes decidedly wet, but to his relief he could see no actual tears.

"You're quite safe here, and you liked Madam Pomfrey, didn't you?"

She nodded slightly "She's nice." she agreed, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Yes she is" he agreed "And I'll be back soon, you'll hardly known I've been away."

Holly still looked apprehensive, so he pulled his chair in closer.

"Tell you what, how about I just stay until you fall asleep? Has anyone ever told you a bedtime story before?" he knew the answer, of course, but managed to not sound sad or angry when he posed the question.

As expected, she shook her head "Only in playgroup, but the other kids always interrupt."

Severus moved to sit on the side of the bed "Here" he beckoned, holding out his arm. Holly slid up next to him, plating her head on his side. He smirked and held her against him lightly. Eileen had rarely read to him, but it had happened on occasion when he was very young, and he was glad to see that the same procedure seemed to apply here.

"This is a story my mother read to me when I was a child, I don't have the book with me but I think I remember it well enough." he cleared his throat and began, to the best of his ability, recite the story from memory. "_H__igh on a hill in an enchanted garden, enclosed __by tall walls and protected by strong magic, __flowed the Fountain of Fair Fortune..._"*

_~···························~_

Quite pleased with himself, Severus pulled the covers up to Hollys chin and walked over to the office door and knocked on it softly. He hadn't read The Tales of Beetle the Bard for decades, but certain things stick with you. _'I have to see if I still have my copy'_ he mused _'It would make a nice gift'_

"Yes?" came the muffled response from the other side, and he opened the door carefully and closed it softly behind him.

Poppy Pomfrey sat veritably buried in stacks of parchment behind her large mahogany desk, a deep frown plastered across her face as she took one sheet from one pile, read it over quickly, made some notes with her quill and then placed it in another pile. Her expression softened when she looked up from her work and met Severus eyes.

"Ah, Severus." she greeted, placing the quill back in the inkwell "You'll have to pardon the mess. I've been _instructed _by the board of governors to look over the filing system. It's a never ending task, it seems." she explained, the ever present frown returning momentarily as she did so.

"No need to explain," he offered, holding up a hand to stop what would no doubt turn into quite the tirade "I'm no stranger to such... requests. I simply wanted to inform you that I will be stepping outside for a few hours. Might I ask you..." he trailed off. Even with his memories restored, Severus was unaccustomed to the feeling of _not _being a surly git, or at least not a complete one. Poppy was one of the few staff members with whom he had a cordial relationship, he even like the woman, though he would have never been caught saying so publicly. The matron had a long career behind her at the school, and had patched him up more than once during his own tenure as a student. Still, the idea of asking for... favors, even from people he liked, was something that put him at unease. Poppy, for her part, looked on with guarded amusement, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. It was the same expression she'd worn often in those days as well, whenever he would attempt to thank her for her patience or assistance. This is also why he knew he could expect no help from her on the matter of expressing himself on such occasions.

"Might I ask you to look after Holly while I'm away? She was a bit apprehensive of being left alone." he finished lamely.

Poppy broke out into a wide grin. She cared deeply for the boy, or man as the case may be these days. It was one of the less forgiving truths of her work, that she would inevitably develop a deep affection for certain charges, particularly those she saw often in an official capacity, only to have them leave after their seven years. She had in fact been quite pleased when Severus took his position as a professor. She knew him well, and had always known that the way he acted and spoke was more a front than anything else, and she was glad to see the wall crack a bit.

"Of course, Severus. I gather you have things to tend to now that you have certain... responsibilities." she said, her wide smile faltered slightly.

"Though I must confess that I was surprised... I was unaware that-" she stopped herself, unsure how to proceed and debating if it was at all necessary or wise to do so. "I assumed that you and Lily had ended things after graduation? She was with Potter-"

"Yes," he interuppted her brusquely "he was assigned to watch over her. But Potter, skilled though he was, was no match for You-Know-Who. As for our relationship... the extent of it was not widely known, and supressed once I took on my _duties_" He spat the last word.

Poppy regarded him sadly "So she is yours and Lilys, then?"

Severus did not trust himself to speak further on the subject.

"I'm sorry, Severus. Had I known..."

He nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I will return this evening, thank you, Poppy." he said hoarsely and exited the room, leaving the matron to her work.

_~···························~_

As Severus walked through the rooms of his home on Spinners End, he couldn't help but be pleased. A few repairs and too many cleaning spells to count had left the house looking quite respectable. It was still quite small, of course, and the gloomy atmosphere was not something that could be remedied by a simple cleaning. Despite this, the sitting room looked quite homey, and the absence of dust and cobwebs made him deem it safe in terms of not frightening Holly once the time came to take her home. He supposed he could look into other properties, but even with his savings, that were admittedly quite decent, he could not afford to buy, and the Goblins were not know for their generous lending policies. The house would suffice, the two rooms upstairs were more than enough for two people, and the smaller bathroom even had a shower so even the prospect of having to share a home with what would eventually be his teenage daughter did not worry him as far as having to battle for shower time went. The thought of the upstairs rooms lead him on his next mission. Holly would need a room.

Severus ascended the creaking staircase to the upper floor. He was pleased with the changes here as well, he had even went so far as to lay out a deep burgundy carpet that spanned the length of the hallway down to his own bedroom. By providence, he heard the faint crack of masterful apparation behind him and turned around to see one of the Hogwarts elves standing by the staircase landing.

"Professor Snape sir, Gibbs is returns with the beds, as requested" the small creature croaked, bowing low so that his oblong nose nearly touched the floor.

"Good, it has been placed in the second bedroom?"

"Of course, sir, as requested" Gibbs confirmed with another low bow.

"Very well, you may go." he dismissed the elf with a wave of his hand, and Gibbs bowed yet again and popped away.

He entered the second bedroom, and sure enough, by the wall opposite the window stood a heavy four-poster bed. It was of the same kind used at Hogwarts, but an older model that had been replaced years before he himself had attended the school. He should have known that few things, if any, ever got thrown away. And the bed was quite serviceable, and in fact looked brand new, but the oiled cherry wood was quite a few shades darker than the oak currently used at the school. The stuffing also looked brand new, and he was glad to see that he would not need to spend time cleaning the piece of furniture as well. He did, however, need to see to the room. The panels that lined the lower parts of the walls were of the same shade as the new bed, which was a nice twist of fate, but the walls themselves were in a sad state, the wallpaper having come loose in quite a few places. With a flick of his wand, he vanished them, leaving the walls bare. With another flick, he painted them a creamy eggshell white, and finished with a a burgundy welt that lined the roof. The slytherin in him disliked the use of red, but somehow he felt that Lily would have approved. And try as he might, he had a hard time seeing his daughter one day join his own house. Not that he wouldn't be very proud, but once one left school, the old house rivalries seemed quite silly... and he had fallen for a gryffindor after all.

Satisfied with the overall appearance of the room, he conjured a decently matching bedspread and drapes in lighter shades of the room for the bed and the window, and performed a quick repair of the old desk below it to keep it from wobbling and fastened one of the shelves of the bookcase that had come loose with a sticking charm. He took a moment to survey his work. The room looked quite acceptable, albeit a bit empty, though that was soon to change. He walked downstairs and into the sitting room and started perusing his own overstuffed bookcase. He found several books that he thought might be enjoyable for a young witch, at least one with a thirst for knowledge. Basic magical history, potions and wandlore, a few books on magical creatures and even one dealing with the myths of the wizarding world. The last one would hopefully go over well, lest the girl think that _all _muggle myths were in fact true. And on a low shelf, behind a few heavy volumes detailing the alchemic uses for dragon innards, he found his old, battered copy of Beetle the Bard. With a smile he picked it up and dusted the cover. It appeared to be in good condition, though the gold inlays were marred, so he added it to the now sizable pile.

Having put his findings in their proper places in Hollys room, he surveyed the results contentedly. The room was decidedly less gloomy than the rest of the house, which he felt would most likely suit her better. He realized with slight trepidation that he would have to see about getting her some clothes as well. Despite his plain tastes of black-robes-over-white-shirt in all instances he still rued the necessary visits to Madam Malkins. The witch was pleasant enough, but he found the activity of picking out something as banal as clothes extremely tedious and could not help but question to sanity of someone who had chose to dedicate their life to it. And then the incessant chatter, _Oh Merlin the chatter._ He decided that it would have to wait until he could actually bring her with him but allowed that given the state of the girls only clothes, it would have to be sooner rather than later. He walked back down the stairs towards the sitting room, ruing the final piece of business of the day, but something he had felt he had to see to.

_~···························~_

Severus paced idly in front of the fireplace, eying the pot of floo powder warily. Even with his now restored memories, he knew he hadn't spoken to the man since the week before beginning his clandestine descent into the core of the Death Eaters. There was history there, of course, but as he had grown older he had began to see his school year rivalries in a different light. He wasn't the forgiving sort, but by the end their relationship had been at least cordial, even if it had been mostly for Lilys sake at first.

With a sigh he took a pinch of the powder, threw it in the hearth and spoke clearly, "The Grove!"

* Excerpt from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Even in broad daylight, the the old cabin that stood alone in a remote part of Abernathy Forest was dimly lit. The single window above the kitchen bench did little to illuminate the large, single room. It was for this reason that Remus Lupin, his stiff joints be damned, had ventured up the rickety ladder to the small loft and retrieved an oil lamp. The contraption of marred metal and amber glass, a bequest from his muggle grandfather, wasn't exactly appropriate for a fully grown and trained wizard, but he had long since stopped caring about appearances. It comforted him in a way, the smell of the burning oil reminiscent of his childhood before the attack, of listening to the bent old man tell tales of the seas, of distant lands where fruits one could scarcely find at the market (and certainly not afford even if one did) grew in abundance by the side of the road. He had often imagined himself one one of those adventures then, traveling the globe by the seat of his pants, the grand tour made grander and more exciting by the absence of rules and set goals.

He smiled sadly as he placed the lamp on the small table beside his armchair and went to pluck the kettle from warm fire in the hearth. It was always like this, the first few days after a transformation he would be utterly incapable of casting as much as a decent Lumos. It wasn't that he minded doing things the muggle way, he had grown up in a house where it was standard fare after all, but after what felt like a lifetime of being able to accomplish the mundane tasks with a flick of the wrist his intermittent inability to do so was a constant reminder of what he had lost. Those voyages he had dreamed of in his youth had not come to pass, his inability to find gainful employment had seen to that, along with the searing red "W" stamped in his ministry passport that would prevent him from having any serious chances of acquiring an international portkey even across the channel. Likewise, his life long dream of being an educator had not come to pass, though he had always been aware that unless he somehow managed to find a muggle school that could deal with a teacher who needed to be absent for nearly a week out of every month it would have been an unlikely career. Besides, what would he teach? No, a wizarding school would have been the only option where he could have made use of his talents, and that door would be forever closed to him. So there he sat, soon to be thirty and having never set foot outside of Britain and never held a job for more than a few months. He watched the leaves steep in the steaming kettle. He no longer felt any real anger when he thought of it. The attack had been cowardly, of course, and he wasn't sure that he would be able to restrain himself should the opportunity to lay Fenrir Grayback in the ground ever present itself, but he also found himself asking what it would accomplish.

As he poured the rich blend into his cup, the room flashed a vivid green as the fire in the hearth blossomed a bright seaweed hue before dying down, the little bell on the mantle clanged to alert him, unnecessarily, of the incoming floo call. He set his cup down on the table and with some effort rose from the armchair, stretching his sore body to its full length as he rose. He walked over to the hearth, eyes dilating slightly in surprise as he looked upon the face resting in the flames.

"Severus?" he asked, his voice slightly strained from his condition as well as lack of use.

"Lu-" Severus began, but stopped short. "Remus..." he finished lamely. Remus cocked a scarred eyebrow at the familiar address, but said nothing and waited for the other man to continue. "There is something I wish to discuss with you," Severus continued "Mat I come through?"

Remus was silent for a moment, more out of surprise and his exhaustion causing him to take longer to process the information than actual indecision. "Yes," he said finally "yes, of course."

__~···························~__

"Tea?" Remus offered, fishing out a clean cup from under the kitchen counter.

"Please..." Severus replied with a nod, seating himself on the chair opposite the armchair in front of the fire. He took the steaming cup when Remus offered it to him, looking into the amber liquid in contemplation, waiting for it to cool enough to drink. After a moment, he took a tentative sip. The blend was hearty, a rich mix of spices and citrus with a distinctly earthy undertone. He mused that it matched both the man in front of him as well as the humble buy homey cabin. "I managed to restore my memories..." he began, looking up at Remus over the rim of his cup.

Remus stopped in the middle of a tentative blow over his beverage, his eyes snapped up. "You-?" he began, stumbling over the words. "How?"

"New recepie." He explained offhandedly, holding up his hand to stop Remus when what appeared to be congratulations began to form on his lips. "Suffice it to say, the side effects are such that marketing it would be... difficult."

The two men sat in silence for a moment before Severus spoke again. "Remus I'm... I'm sorry." the Werewolf cocked an eyebrow in surprise once more. "The way I spoke to you after... well, after the end. I had no right."

Remus considered him for a moment as if to gauge if he was being sincere. He had seen this Severus Snape before, though had thought him lost. "I accept your apology." he said after a moment, his posture softening somewhat. Even if Severus was not what he would consider a friend, exactly, during those years after graduation he had grown to rather like the surly potions master.

"Just like that?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow of his own.

"Yes," Remus stated "Obviously, you were not quite yourself then." he paused "Besides, it's not as if I have no apologies of my own to make."

"I thought we had resolved the whole Shack incident long ago?" Severus replied in an attempt at light mirth.

"We did," Remus replied, allowing a small smile despite himself, falling into silence once more. Severus allowed him his time, noticing the movements of his jaw to indicate there was something that needed to be said, but which was difficult to put into words. "I wanted to tell you, Severus, to try to explain, but Albus made us all swear the oath... I suppose it's lifted now, considering we're speaking."

"That is for Albus to answer for, which he has." Severus replied with a frown, a dark shadow clouding his eyes momentarily. "But I've come to speak about Holly."

__~···························~__

Remus sat slumped against the backrest, a pained expression on his face. Severus regarded him warily. It was not an easy story to tell, he knew, and doubted that it was any easier to hear even if you didn't actually have to witness it. He knew that Remus had cared deeply for Holly as an infant. Lily had been one of his closest friends, on a different level from those daft children he insisted on hanging around with. In fact, he had been their first choice for the honor of godfather, but he had declined citing his condition. Severus was sure that he wished deeply that he had been able to accept, but he was adamant about not allowing his affliction to endanger others, something for which he could not help respecting the man. The honor had gone to that treacherous git Black instead, something which even now left a bitter taste in his mouth. He knew that particular decision had had no impact on the eventual outcome that fateful night, but the thought still sickened him. He was pulled from his reverie by Remus hoarse voice.

"If I had known," he began, looking up at him "I wanted to take her, Severus. I tried, I promise you, but they wouldn't let a warewolf..." he trailed off, his voice having grown almost desperate and he let his eyes fall to his hands again.

Severus, for his part, couldn't help but feel genuine sympathy for the man. What he had learned of Remus in those years after Hogwarts was that he was a fierce friend, loyal to a fault. Even when he still carried some resentment for past misdeeds, which he had later concluded were no real fault of Remus, he had been quite confident that he could trust him with his life. And for him, trust did not come easily.

"I know, Remus." he said as kindly has he could, "But that's neither here nor there. What's past is past. It's time to look forward." He set down his cup, the now cold tea only half filling it. "I will be taking her home soon, but there are issues to consider."

"Such as?" Remus asked, his voice stronger now, having shaken off most of the despair from earlier.

"I will have to continue with my position at Hogwarts. As much as I may dislike it, this is no time to go on the dole." Remus nodded, beckoning him to continue. "I have made arrangements with Albus that will allow me to spend evenings and weekends in my own home via a secure floo line between my office and the house at Spinners End."

"Generous," Remus supplied "But Holly is hardly old enough to look after herself during the day." he contemplated, tapping his chin. "Muggle school?"

"No," Severus replied, shaking his head "She's too young for another year or two still. And Cokeworth is all but a ghost town these days, no active schools in the area. She would have to ride a bus, half-hour one way to get to the nearest one. Besides, from what I read in the muggle papers the local schools are not of the best quality."

Remus nodded "So, homeschooling then?"

"Yes, it seems the only viable option, only..." he trailed off, searching the other mans face to try to anticipate his reaction "I came here to ask if you would consider it, Remus." Remus eyes immediately grew wide, and Severus had to suppress a smirk, he was sure that had they still been drinking the tea, a mouthful would no doubt have been sprayed all over the table.

"I can't pay much, at least not what a full time tutor would normally make-"

"Why me?" Remus interrupted "Why ask me?"

Severus regarded him for a moment. He recognized the expression now plaster over Remus face. Shame. He had seen it many times when they were students, when the frail boy would come limping into the great hall after a full moon. In those days he would have taken advantage of it. Much had changed.

"Because I need someone I can trust, Remus." he said, his voice serious "I know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but I also know that you care about my daughter, and would never allow any harm to come to her." he smiled slightly "And Lily once told me that all you ever wanted to be was a teacher. Anyone who actually _wants_ to endure that deserves the chance to try."

Remus looked resigned and wrought his hands for a moment before replying. "Yes" he said "Of course I'll do it... thank you, Severus."

They spoke for a while longer as Remus put on a fresh kettle. He found that he had quite enjoyed having a visitor. It happened rarely, the last being Albus who had visited briefly a few months earlier. He had himself to blame, of course. After the war ended and having lost his dearest friends, those he considered his family, and at the hands of the man he thought his best friend no less, he had shut himself off from those still alive that cared about him. They had tried for quite some time of course, but had eventually decided to take the hint. But now he found that he had missed it a great deal.

"Well, I best be off." Severus said and stood from his chair, "I promised Holly I would be back soon."

"Yes, I imagine she's not much for being alone after all she's been through." Remus replied sadly. Then a thought occurred to him, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Wait just one moment." he said, setting off up the ladder to the loft again.

The loft was little more than a large shelf above the front door, but it stored an impressive amount of things. Books, old robes, and much of the contents of his parents house that he had decided to keep after their passing. He rummaged through the neat piles until he found it towards the back, a large leather trunk with the Hogwarts crest painted in fine lines of gold with the initials J.A.P printed in elegant letters below it. James school trunk. He dusted off the lid and opened it. It contained what little he had manage to salvage from the ruined house in Godrics Hollow on that horrible night four years earlier. Nearly all of it had belonged to James, and he had been careful to take only those things of Lilys that he himself had once given her, it felt wrong to do otherwise. He lifted a stack of muggle notebooks containing an impressive collection of quidditch strategies and found what he was looking for, with a wide smile he grabbed it and descended down the ladder.

"I thought Holly might want this back." He said, handing it over to Severus.

"Tavington." Severus said with a grin, tracing the brown fur of the teddy bear down to the bright yellow button that held up the plush toys moss green dungarees. It had been a gift from Remus when they were still in St. Mungos after Holly was born. She had loved the teddy, even after they had bought her others she still preferred the rustic toy to the flashier ones. "Thank you, I'm sure she'll love it." He took a pinch of powder from the pot on the mantle and threw it on the smoldering embers and the bright green flames erupted. "I'll contact you once we're settled into the house, make the introductions." he said, making his goodbyes .

Remus nodded and watched him depart through the fireplace with a goofy grin on his face. He felt elated, and for the first time in years he felt like he actually had a reason to live. He put another kettle on, his aching limbs all but forgotten.

__~···························~__

The sun was setting as he entered the hospital wing after taking a short detour via Spinners End. It was a bit of a hassle to have to relay, but obviously having the schools fireplaces accessible through the public floo network would have been a security nightmare. He heard voices from the main ward and smiled as he could make out the soft and rather timid sound of Hollys voice through the door. Stepping into the ward through the open doors, he saw Poppy Pomfrey sitting on the side of his daughters bed as Holly herself had her nose all but buried in a leather bound tome that looked impossibly large in her small hands.

"What's a co-" Holly asked, pressing her face even closer to the yellowed page "Co-ckatri-ce?" she spelled the word out with some difficulty.

"A magical creature" Poppy replied with a smile "A rooster with a lizards tail. Quite dangerous. It's not actually a rooster, of course, but it resembles one. I'm afraid this book is quite old, the later editions would have pictures, I'm sure."

"That's alright." Holly replied "It's more fun to imagine anyway." When she saw him approaching, her face lit up and she jumped off the bed and threw herself into him. He burst out with a short laugh and scooped her up in his arms.

"Hello there, Petal." he said, holding her out a bit too look at her face. "Having fun?"

"Uh huh" she nodded "Madam Pomfrey gave me a book!"

Her excitement was infectious, and he had to concentrate to make his face take on a more serious expression, but didn't manage to wipe his smirk away completely. "I see, and did she also say you could get out of bed."

Hollys cheeks flushed crimson and she averted her eyes down, giving him all the answers he required. _Just like her mother._

"Something tells me this one is going to be quite a handful for me in a few years" Poppy commented, having risen from the bed herself. "It's in her blood, after all."

Severus snorted but still smiled "Well, let's just hope it's for better reasons than mine." He carried her back to the bed and put her down, pulling the covers back over her and picking up the book that had fallen towards the foot of the bed, reading the title. "Hogwarts: A History, eh?" ha asked, handing it back to her "That's a good book."

Holly nodded excitedly "Uh huh, lots of hard words though, but Madam Pomfrey helped."

"Did you know she could already read, Severus?" Poppy asked from behind him.

"I suspected," he answered turning around as he seated himself on the bedside "Both me and lily were early readers. I think I was a bit older though." He patted Holly hair lightly. "I need to speak with Madam Pomfrey for a moment, Petal. I'll be right back."

The girl nodded "Ok daddy." There was that word again. He didn't know if it was normal, that she seemed to have accepted it so fast. Though he suspected that she might remember him in some way, after all it was common for magical children to have very early memories. He wasn't going to complain though.

Stepping into the matrons office, he decided to voice his concerns.

"It bodes well, I suppose" she replied "Like you say, it's common for wizarding children to have early memories, even as toddlers. Though I suspect that it's more that she can feel who you are, a kind of familiarity. My advice is to enjoy it, in ten years or so you will be pining for it."

Severus couldn't help but shudder. The inevitable teenage years were something he had been dreading since before she was born, and having spent a few years trying to teach teenagers to brew acceptable potions hadn't helped to change his mind on the subject. "She appears to be healthy though, no lingering issues?

"Well" the matron began "She is quite small even for her age, but I foresee no problems once she starts to receive proper nutrition." Severus nodded, satisfied despite the circumstances. "Oh, and I suspect she might need glasses."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note: Another chapter done, 20k words in and we're slowly moving on to new and better things. I realize that the pace **_**is ****_very slow. As I envision this story to go through Hollys entire Hogwarts career eventually (and I even have some plans for a post-Hogwarts continuation) it's likely that the pace will speed up once we get into the more action packed parts of the story. But for now, this is a bonding fic that focuses on family and actually getting Holly to Hogwarts, which means a lot of focus on the little things. If you think the pace is in fact too slow to the point of being boring, please let me know in the reviews as input is always appreciated. Speaking of reviews, I've decided to address any suggestions made here in the authors notes:_**

_**ThunderClaw03: I thank you for your suggestion. While I don't exclude the possibility that Holly will one day train as an animagus (though I haven't incorporated this in the outline) doing so before Hogwarts feels a bit much. Overpowered-Harry fics are one of my least favorite tropes in fanfiction and it's not really the kind of story I want to tell. While Holly **_**will ****_be different from Harry in certain ways, their skills and abilities will be on par and I envision this story to stick to canon in that regard. As you may have noticed I'm making Holly a bit more bookish than Harry was (which will also affect the dynamic between her, Ron and Hermione once the time comes), but the changes I'm making are more about personality and how a persons background affects events and not so much making her more or less powerful/skilled. Besides, I always imagined that it would make more sense for an animagus to train someone in the skill, thus either Sirius or Minerva would be better choices for that. _**

_**Now, please enjoy chapter 6.**_

6.

"Alright Holly," Poppy said, flicking her wand to unfurl a large scroll of parchment that she held hovering a few feet away. "You know the whole alphabet, yes?" The little girl nodded excitedly. Poppy smiled. "Good, can you read the first letter for me, the one at the top?"

Holly turned towards the parchment and squinted her eyes, leaning forward on her tiptoes as if to get closer without actually taking a step, which she suspected would be cheating. "E!" she exclaimed happily.

"Very good." Poppy praised. "Now, can you read the line below the E?"

Holly nodded and turned back to the parchment. She squinted even harder, bouncing back and fort from her heels to her toes, stopping now and then to tilt her head to the sides. Severus, who had been observing silently from the side, nearly snickered. He shouldn't find it funny, he reasoned, but the odd little dance his daughter was performing trying to suss out the letters was just about the cutest thing he'd ever seen. "E... B?" Holly said after a moment, sounding uncertain and looking between Severus and Poppy for confirmation.

"Alright, and the next row please?" The Matron replied with a smile.

Holly scowled, a little annoyed about not knowing if she'd gotten it right or not. Still she obliged and squinted at the parchment once more. Several moments later she sighed dejectedly and shook her head. It was too blurry, and she still wasn't sure if that first letter on the second row had been an E or an F.

Severus, having sensed her disappointment crouched down to eye level. '_If she's this concerned about 'failing' a simple vision test I can't imagine how she'll handle exams and essays' _he thought idly, deciding that they would have to work on it. "It's alright," he said, brushing the fringe from her forehead, pleasantly surprised when neither the girl or himself recoiled has his fingers brushed over the scar nestled over her eyebrow "can't win every time. But you, my girl, need glasses."

Holly bit her lower lip and mumbled something Severus couldn't hear.

"What's that, petal?"

"Auntie says glasses are too expensive." she replied, still mumbling but clearly enough for him to hear. He frowned but retained his composure.

"Well your aunt won't be buying them, I will." He replied, tilting her head up by her chin "Besides, nothing you truly need is expensive. Since you like to read, I'm guessing your head often hurts because you have a hard time seeing the letters, correct?" The girl nodded. "Well then, with glasses you shouldn't have those headaches anymore and you'll be able to read as much as you want. Wouldn't you like that?" Finally the smile on Hollys face returned and she bobbed her head excitedly. He smirked and turned to Poppy. "Will we have to seek out an optician in Diagon Alley, or-"

"Of course not!" Poppy interrupted him, waving her hand "I'm more than capable of seeing to it, we can do it now if you like."

The Matron exited the ward for a moment and entered a room at the back. They could hear mumbling and shuffling from within, with the occasional sound of something heavy being dragged over the stone floor. After a little while, they heard a triumphant "Ah!" and she returned carrying a very large leather case.

"Now," she said, placing the case on a tray where she would normally place potions and medical equipment "It's been some time since I last did this, let me see...".

She thought for a moment, then swished her hand over the side of the case. The intricate latches snapped open and the she lifted the lid carefully. Inside the case a large assortment of glass lenses mingled with cogwheels and other bits and bobs of brass. Poppy flicked her wand and the pieces all started to float out of the case. Holly stared at them with wide eyes. The pieces twirled in each others orbits for a moment before starting to latch together. After a while, they had all arranged themselves into the shape of a face mask made of brass with large wheels of lenses, all different sizes and thickness protruding from either side of the eyelets. Holly thought it looked rather like the bright red, plastic stereoscope that uncle Vernon had brought with him from a business trip to Florida. Of course it had been for Dudley and she'd never used it. She decided that this was far more impressive, though. Poppy directed the contraption with her wand so it floated in front of the still levitating parchment.

"Now sit right here" she said, conjuring a high stool. With some help from her father Holly clambered on top and shifted to face this new marvel in front of her. "It's an optometer" Poppy explained "The muggles use a similar device, I'm told. What I want you to do, Holly, is just look through those holes there" she continued, pointing to the eyelets in the mask "The lenses will start to rotate, and you just tell us when you can see clearly. Then the optometer will print out what kind of lenses you'll need on a piece of parchment."

An hour later and after a trip to the Charms professor for a permanent scratch prevention charm, Poppy returned with a pair of round glasses on a thin metal wire frame. Holly brushed her fingers over the frame in an almost reverent manner before sliding them on carefully. They were a bit big for her small face, but Poppy argued that she would grow into them fairly quickly, and that they could always resize them later if necessary.

Severus watched his daughter walk about the room gawking at absolutely everything. Her tiny head snapped around, taking in all the details of the room. Stopping just before the doors, she honed in one one of the large ornate candlesticks that stood sentry at either side of the portal. The large gold obelisks were intricately carved with swirls and feathers that gave off an organic feels, ending in detailed talons for feet and candle holder. Holly examined it all thoroughly before letting her eyes wander again. This time to the large stained glass windows that before had just been blurs of muddled colors but now offered a spectacular patchwork in every shade of the rainbow, forming scenes that told stories of brave healers traversing vast distances and braving fierce battles to practice their craft for those in need.

"That's Saint Mungo," Poppy supplied when Hollys eyes fell on a mosaic of an olive skinned wizard leading a large group of people who were all covered in boils into an unassuming building. "Opening the doors of his practice to all the victims of the great pixie plague epidemic of 1649."

"Everything's so clear!" Holly exclaimed giddily, rocking on her feet. Severus smirked. If he could keep that smile on her face even by just providing for her basic needs everything might just work out after all.

_~···························~_

The next few days passed calmly and quite uneventfully. The last stragglers amongst the students, the ones preparing for a mastery in one subject or another in the coming year who had lingered to discuss it with the head of the relevant department, left for summer holidays a few days after the end of term. Just as every other year since he began to teach no student had expressed interest in pursuing a potions mastery, which had suited him just fine every other year and he certainly welcomed that he wouldn't have to add another distraction to the puzzle of raising a child. The school always felt empty this time of year despite the lingering presence of a full staff. It wasn't odd, Severus supposed, for the large castle to feel all but abandoned with the loss of hundreds of residents. In fact, he had always felt that it was sparsely populated for its size even at peak activity. He enjoyed the relative solitude it afforded him with his daughter. With the exception of Poppy the only person who would visit was Albus. Severus had warmed to the headmaster fairly quickly after their initial spat. While he still resented what Albus had done, he had to admit he saw the logic and the need behind it. While he resented the duties he had shouldered to keep an eye on Death Eater activity, he realized that his retirement from them would be a blow to the cause. More importantly Albus seemed genuinely repentant once the truth of his daughters living conditions had been revealed. So against his own nature he decided to take a page from Lilys book and be forgiving by offering the headmaster a second chance. After all had he himself not been given several?

As for his daughter, she seemed to take quickly to her new surroundings. The odd bit of magic performed by himself and Poppy and no longer made her jump or flinch, and to his delight he noticed that she slowly started to become more freely spoken, growing more comfortable to voice her thoughts and needs with every passing day as she adjusted to the idea that doing so would no longer mean a risk of being punished. He had to get her another book as well. While she didn't read as fast as a Hogwarts student, for obvious reasons, she had still managed to consume Hogwarts: A History in less than a week. Severus couldn't help to be impressed and felt pride swell in his chest, it was after all a book meant for children twice her age and a book often enjoyed by alumni well into adulthood, in addition to being a traditional congratulatory gift given to children once they received their acceptance letters to the school. He smiled at the thought. He would get to do all those things now, give her a copy of the book once her letter arrived, present her with her very own pocket watch once she turned seventeen. The latter was normally a tradition reserved for wizards, between father and son, but Severus wasn't much of a traditionalist and certainly not old fashioned. In fact, had it not been Eileen who had given him his watch because it was clear to both that they could expect no such gesture from Tobias? He hadn't appreciated it then, but somehow looking at his own child now made him see the gesture for what it truly was, and for the first time in many years he regretted that he and his mother had not been on good terms when she passed on.

Holly observed the board, her brow furrowed and her tongue sticking out slightly in deep thought as she pondered the next move. "Bishop to... E4." she said finally, watching intently as the tiny vicar figurine slid across the checkered surface, swung his staff and knocked the tortoise shell helmet from one of her fathers pawns. Her own pawns burst out in a small, triumphant cheer. Grinning she looked up and met his eyes. "Your turn!".

He smirked. She obviously thought she had him now. Lily had been the same way, a decent player in her own right but lacking the scheming quality required to think an absurd amount of moves in advance. It wasn't a fault of intelligence, certainly not, merely a difference in personality that made him better suited for the game of Wizards Chess. Still, the girl was not yet six years old, and had provided a surprisingly challenging match. He found himself wondering if she wouldn't actually beat him one day. "Knight to C3." he said, and the piece neighed and slid across the squares. His pieces all cheered as Hollys king dropped his sword in defeat. The queen glared at her indignantly.

"Sorry" she murmured and hung her head, a slight tint of red coloring her cheeks.

"It's ok, petal. You did good." He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Though you have to watch out so your pieces don't rebel."

"They can do that?" she asked, the magical world truly was fascinating to her. Everything seemed to have a will and a life of its own.

"Sure, if they don't trust you to lead them. Though I suspect your queen is just a sore loser."

Holly giggled and packed the grumpy and cheery pieces both into the green velvet that lined the holding case where they promptly fell asleep.

Severus called for an elf and ordered a few sandwiches for lunch. Holly didn't jump when the small creature popped into existence beside them, but still watched him rather warily. His name was Gibbs, Holly had learned from watching her father interact with him, but she had yet to muster up the courage to speak with the elf, though she thought he seemed nice enough. She didn't like how her father never seemed to thank Gibbs for what he did when he brought them food, but he also wasn't mean about it like her auntie and uncle would have been. Maybe it was simply the way you were supposed to speak to the elves? She decided she would ask her father later. She bit into the ham and cheese sandwich with gusto. The crust had been cut off, too. Holly had been weary of asking for it, but her father had noticed how she ate around the crusts, saving them for last and then forcing herself to eat the dry pieces at the end. She had never liked crusts, but her uncle would always say that _'Beggars can't be choosers_'. At first it had made her embarrassed when he had finally gotten her to ask for them to please cut the edges off, but now it filled her stomach with a warm, pleasant feeling. He did it for _her_, he cared about what _she _liked. She took a swig from her glass of cold pumpkin juice that came with the sandwiches. This was another thing she loved. She had never had juice before, any kind of juice. At play group they only got milk or water, and of course her auntie and uncle would only give her water. She liked the taste, it was sweet and tangy but not overly so and she found the bright orange color to be very inviting. Her father had told her she would still need to drink milk now and then because it was healthy, but he also said that variety was a good thing.

"Madam Pomfrey told me this morning that you should be well enough to go home tomorrow." her father said, putting down his cup of tea after finishing the last of his own sandwich. Holly froze, a pang of fear shot through her and she felt her stomach twist painfully for a moment. She didn't mean to, she had noticed that whenever she got scared or sad about something her father seemed to be able to tell right away and would worry. She didn't like to worry him. This time though he only smiled. "No, home to our house, love." he added, like he had been able to hear exactly what she was thinking. The knot in her stomach dissipated quickly.

_~···························~_

"Ready?" her father asked as they stood in front of the large fireplace in the hospital wing. She nodded but swallowed hard and looked apprehensively at the hearth. She had seen him depart and arrive once through the green flames, and also professor Dumbledore, but something about being swallowed whole by fire, even if it was green, didn't seem safe.

She was still wearing the pajamas that she got from Madam Pomfrey as her father had decided that they were more proper than what she had been waring at her aunties and uncles house. She had gotten a small backpack for her things. She didn't have much, but Madam Pomfrey had let her keep the book and a spare set of pajamas as well. She felt a bit silly wearing bed clothes, but had to admit that they both looked better and were more comfortable than her other clothes. She pulled on the backpack straps nervously.

Severus, having taken notice of his daughters obvious discomfort place a reassuring hand on her should and bent down slightly. "It's nothing to be scared of. The fire doesn't burn at all, it just feels a bit warm but not hot at all."

"Okay." Holly said and moved on to wringing her hands instead. She swallowed hard again.

"You're worried you're going to get sick again?" he asked kindly. The girl nodded and looked a little miserable. "It won't" he assured her. "It's nothing like apparation, it's more like going through a tunnel. Children can even go through on their own as long as they know the name of the destination." He paused then, realizing what he had just implied. "Not that you should try to floo on your own, mind." he added as an afterthought, hoping his voice wasn't too scolding.

"Okay." Holly said again, sounding a bit more confident.

He decided that her apprehension would probably pass in time once she had done it a few times. In fact he could remember being less than thrilled about traveling by floo himself in the beginning. He held out his hand to her. "Here, you just hold on to me." Holly took his hand tentatively and walked with him into the fireplace.

Her father reached into his robe pocket and fished out a pinch of sparkling powder. "Snape residence, Spinners End!" he called out loudly and threw the powder at their feet. She saw the green flames erupt under them, she flinched but they were warm and not hot, just as he had promised. She felt a pulling sensation in the pit of her stomach like when falling but a lot less unpleasant and they shot away through a green tunnel. She closed her eyes for good measure and kept them closed even when she felt solid ground under her feet once again. She both heard and felt her father chuckle beside her. "You can open your eyes now." he said mildly. She obeyed and found herself in a small room. She liked it immediately. The walls were covered on all sides, floor to ceiling with bookcases filled with really old books. The dark, wooden floorboards were covered in a large oriental looking rug and the mantel of the fireplace they had just existed was populated by an assortment of knick-knacks that all looked old and mysterious. "Welcome home, petal." her father said, and she smiled widely.


End file.
